1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to proximity sensors to measure distance from a surface, and more particularly, calibrating proximity sensors to adjust for various reflecting surfaces.
2. Background
Mobile devices, such as smart cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), may include a variety of features, including a digital camera, satellite positioning system (SPS) capability, a compass, and an ability to wirelessly connect to the Internet, among others. Often, mobile devices include keypads and/or displays that are backlit for easy viewing by a user. Unfortunately, backlighting may use a relatively large amount of battery power, which may be limited until a battery is recharged. Accordingly, backlighting may be powered off after a particular time period or if a mobile device is placed near a user's head, such as during a phone call or taking a photo using the mobile device.